Never Stop to Bleed
is the ninth quest in the Loss'end Questline. Requirements #Completed Make A Pass At Galomor's Class. Objectives ... Description ... Walkthrough ... Progress ... Completion ... Transcript *(In head) It's all up to you! *Hmm... the first cavern. Maybe I can find a clue somewhere. The player gets cut, noticing one of "his" paper's unfolding. Sigma. *I don't know who you are, but I can't read that language. It's not in Latin. This is all I can say in Common for now. *The right hand will find out what you're writing! The paper shows a drawing of a symbol. (Sigma) *Hmm... 20 rocks. Only eight of them can be jumped on. Time to make sigma. The player solves it. *A band of followers are up ahead. <-- = + ^ = -'' *What the hell does that mean? ''<-- = Y ^ = X *You make no sense. Si vos modo poterant audire. *That better not be an insult. ... *Should I go left or straight? *Left: **Well I missed that batch. Looks like it's a longer travel. *Up: **Now or never. The player will make it to another chasm. Omega. *Death? You want me to die? *Never mind. The Omega symbol. Draw it to me, whoever you are. The symbol is drawn. *25 rocks. 7 steps. One order. The player solves the puzzle. An agilitance like puzzle appears. *A typical Agilitance threat. Only to get to the other side. Pi. *Is that short for "pie". The text remains the same. *I'll take that as a "No". The adventurer comes up to a puzzle. With no rocks remaining. *Great. No rocks. I don't even know what the symbol is. Pi. 3.14 *Pi is a number? I don't get it? This puzzle has no rocks. 41.3 Wrad. Nep a er'ouy. *What the... ... *Hmm... Eventually, you'll figure it out it says "You're a pen. Draw 3.14". Consult walkthrough. Puzzle solved. *You're a great help. ... *This footing is loose. The ground breaks underneath your feet. A green mist appears. Bracing yourself, you grab the shard, opening another memory. It's Sancturia Square. Three individuals appear. Tylious, Salvator, and another unknown individual. *???: It's been a fine day gentlemen. *Tylious: That it has! Sancturia is a beautiful city. *???: It's one of the only peaceful places. *Salvator: In this bitter world. *Tylious: (memory fizzes) do you ever wonder, what life would be like, without strife? *???: Yeah. It's a utopia. Better that than a dystopia. *Tylious: The world shatters in a way everyday. *Salvator: Wise words. *Tylious: Sorry to leave friends. I must join the scarves. (teleports) *Salvator: How unfortunate. He's always up to something. *???: He's saving this land one step at a time. *???: I fear one day there'll be something coming out of the middle... *???: It's been one of my fears as a child. *Salvator: Well with the two kings I doubt we have to worry. *???: You're right. *Salvator: My liege, with the current... problem you're in, do you ever think of death? *???: Everyday now. It's on my mind. Never leaves. I only have one life now. *???: But I had a crazy idea. *Salvator: About death? *???: Well if I do. Lead the legion in my name. Ally up with Tylious' White Scarves. No wait. Lead it in your name. I'll be on the wall. *Salvator: You never answered my question. *???: Right. Well my friend. I fear only one thing worse than death. My brothers dying with me. I think the person who will kill me will cheat their way through. *Salvator: Cheat their way through? *???: As in their power won't be their own. *Salvator: You ARE crazy, (Deat- memory fizzes) *???: Sometimes you have to be... (memory ends) Memory ends as you pinch things together. *Who are you, exactly? *Better backtrack it to the two. I don't have much time left. Four Aspect Imp appear around the player. *Uh oh. The imps are killed. *Now to really get out of here. The glowing figure re-appears. *Not you again! The figure launches a blue spell at the player. Aspectu Quiescat. A mysterious black shield appears around the player, causing a new tunnel to form to leave, with the tunnel sinking. Eventually, the player makes it back. *Salvator! *Salvator: You made it back! Use the shard... what did you discover. *He's a future sighted one, isn't he? *I'll have to see that one. Maybe when I get back to the outpost. *Tylious: Took you long enough. *I'm sorry. *Tylious: Just get me out of here. The three race back to the entrance. *Tylious: One more. What does it say? Volo ut clamabo? Scandere. Rewards ... Category:Loss'end Questline quests